Itacest- Only for you, Fratello
by Helpfulmiss
Summary: First one-shot ever so please forgive me if it's bad ; Warning: Incestuous pairing, smutty, some adult language Seme!Italy Uke!Romano -[Cover Image; Pixiv ID: 6410756 Member:晃]
1. Chapter 1

_**/Pretty smutty but not exactly lemon (I guess lime is the term for this kind of fic…). If I get enough requests I'll write a sequel and it'll be lemon if you want!**_

Feliciano entered his living room where his brother was dressed in a clean, striped shirt tucked into fitted black pants. He was well-dressed. Feliciano was wearing a plain white t-shirt and an old pair of shorts he's had for decades now. Feliciano always put comfort first unlike his brother.

Lovino gave Feliciano a disapproving glare.

"You need to toss out those shorts."

"Huh, but why?" Feliciano pouted and tilted his head.

"They're out of style. And dirty." Lovino crossed his arms, scanning his brother from head to toe.

"But I always wear this, fratello! They're so comfy and-"

"You're dressing like an American!" His brother interrupted. Feliciano's eyes widened, taking the comment as a terrible insult.

"No fratello! No I don't dress like an American!" Feliciano's voice was shrill.

"Italians must dress nicely. If you don't dress right then you're not Italian, fratello."

Feliciano looked down at his bland clothing, brushing off the hairs stuck to his shirt. "W-well what do you think I should wear?"

"I don't know, something a little more…sexy or something," Lovino mumbled. Feliciano looked down at the floorboards, thinking about another outfit. He wasn't the type to wear something sexy but Lovino said he was dressing like an American. He really didn't want to look like an American.

Feliciano ran back into his closet, looking through his surprisingly large wardrobe. He had a lot of colorful coats and rain boots to wear but all of that was too cute. Lovino said sexy and he wanted to please his brother. The best he could find was a thin white button-up missing a button near the collar. He pulled off his shirt and shorts, and buttoned up the slim-fitting shirt. He grabbed a pair of skinny grey jeans and tucked in half of his shirt and left the other half untucked. For a boy who usually dressed conservatively, he really knew how to make himself look sexy. He didn't bother looking in the mirror and ran back out to the living room.

"Fratello! Do I look Italian now?" Lovino turned around to see his brother looking like he came out of a teen girl magazine. Lines and creases were spread all over his tight shirt. His collarbone was showing through the opening in his shirt from missing the top button. Lovino stared for a few seconds before looking away to the right to hide his blushing face.

"Y-you look pretty good…"

"Pretty good?" Feliciano seemed upset he wasn't pleasing his brother enough. "Did I do something wrong fratello?" Lovino didn't want to show his approval to Feliciano. He didn't want to show his soft side.

"You could do better…" The older brother looked back at his pouting Feliciano. He was curious to see how his younger brother would respond. Feli glanced around and started to pace, thinking of what he could do to look better. Look sexier. He had no other clothes or accessories to put on. Everything was too cute! He started sweating nervously.

"Feliciano?" Lovino noticed his brother's apprehension. The younger Italian ignored him, wiping the sweat off his forehead. At that moment, he widened his eyes looking at his wet hands. Wet. He rushed to the restroom and slammed the door behind.

"Feliciano!" Lovino yelled. "Are we going or are we not?" He was starting to regret criticizing his brother's wardrobe. Who knew the boy would get so self-conscious.

In the bathroom, Feliciano stared at the mirror as he saw a bead of sweat form on his forehead. He wasn't wet enough. He stepped into the shower and turned the knob half-way so that the warm water only came out sprinkling. He felt the water seep through his shirt, sticking it to his skin even more. The Italian licked the water that fell by his mouth. Lovino could hear the shower from the living room

"Bastard, why are you showering?" Lovino didn't get a response. Instead he heard the shower turn off. After a few minutes his brother opened the door slowly to reveal himself. Water dripped down his fingertips. His chest and stomach could be seen through the, now translucent, shirt. His curl held a small bead of water. Lovino couldn't help but bite his lip in excitement of seeing his brother. He's never seen his brother like this.

"F-fratello," was the only thing the Italian could mutter. He was too stunned.

"Roma! You're still disappointed." Feliciano pouted and started rubbing his eyes, holding back tears. Lovino seemed to snap out of his state of astonishment.

"S-stop talking like that." Feliciano stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up at his brother who was starting to blush. "If you're going to dress sexy, y-you have to act sexy too."

"Act sexy?" Feliciano tilted his head. His brother was hard to please. Or was he just wanting something from Feliciano? The younger Italian's lips formed a devilish smirk. He seemed to understand now. What his brother meant by sexy.

Feliciano walked closer to his brother, grasping his collar. The older Italian looked at his brother with big curious eyes.

"W-what are you doing bastard?" Feliciano lightly glided his index fingers in circles on his brother's chest. His eyes, narrowed, were focused on Lovino's beautiful hazel green eyes.

"Fratello, I'm thirsty." Feliciano's innocent little voice went sour. His words were filled with lust.

"Thirsty?" Lovino's voice trembled. His brother's wet finger against his shirt made him shiver. Feliciano leaned closer towards his brother and licked his lips, nodding. The younger Italian pulled him closer by the collar so that they're faces were only inches apart. Lovino could feel his brother's wet shirt starting to dampen his own. His face was flushed pink and he was starting to feel hot.

In seconds, Feliciano's lips were against Lovino's. Lovino slowly backed up into the wall behind him. Feliciano pulled back to catch a breath and went back again, more passionately now. His tongue licked his brother's lips. Lovino opened his mouth slowly and he could feel his brother's tongue twirling around his own. Feli's hand slowly found itself on his brother's hips. Lovino narrowed his eyes in ecstasy, his hands pressed against Feliciano's chest.

The younger Italian's lips started to trail slowly down to his brother's neck. His brother panted lightly after the long kiss. His brother's soft lips against his neck made him tremble with delight.

"Feliciano, you bastard," Lovino breathed. Small moans he tried to contain started to escape from his lips. His brother smiled in pleasure and started licking up the side of his neck. He glanced up at his brother's curl and his smile grew wider. That finger that was only seconds before circling his brother's chest, started to twirl his brother's sensitive zone. Lovino gasped and his body nearly went limp. Finally he let out a big moan he could no longer hold back. His fingers clawed at Feliciano's shirt.

"Feliciano, more!" He begged.

Feliciano started to unbutton Lovino's shirt with his other hand. "Enjoying this, fratello?" Feliciano smiled at the sight of his brother in such a fragile state. Lovino's warm hands against his shirt, his eyes half-closed like a cat being stroked by its owner. It made Feliciano feel powerful.

"S-stop teasing and get on with it." Lovino's face was sweaty and bright red now. The younger Italian pulled off his brother's shirt, throwing it on the sofa beside them. Feliciano lured the other Italian towards the sofa with a passionate kiss on the lips. Then Feliciano pushed him down into the cushions and kissed him again. His brother's hands never moved away from Feliciano's chest. Feliciano pulled back from the kiss to look at his brother's lust-filled hazel eyes. Suddenly his eyes widened and Lovino sat up.

"B-but what about the meeting?" Lovino looked at his brother with concern. Feliciano couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fratello, all we do at the meetings is sleep and make fun of everyone. It would be burden if we did come," Feliciano spoke softly. Lovino smiled a sincere smile Feliciano's never seen before.

"I guess we can call in sick today," Lovino said, starting to take off his brother's shirt. It was starting to dry off. Feliciano smiled and nodded. He reached down for his brother's pants as Lovino started to wrap his arms around the younger Italian. "P-please be gentle."

Feliciano leaned into his brother's ear and whispered, "I'll try, fratello."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part 2/ The Continuation _**

**Thank you all for the great reviews! As promised here's the continuation. It's pretty long but it gets nice and smutty at the end ;)**

Feliciano's head hung to the side as he started to doze off with Ludwig staring at him angrily. He had called him, receiving an angry (and oddly squeaky) response from Lovino.

"Damn it, potato bastard! I'm busy."

"The meeting is about to start! Get your brother and drive here immediately!"

"Why do we have to be there?"

"It's an important international meeting. Besides, I need to talk to Feliciano after." Lovino paused for a second and Ludwig could hear a small growl coming from the phone.

"Fine! We're coming."

Before Ludwig hung up, he could hear Feli in the background groaning in disappointment. Ludwig didn't think much of it. He imagined he just interrupted the two eating pasta at a nice restaurant or getting some gelatos at a café. But in reality they were about to enter Feliciano's bedroom, together.

"Wake up, Italy!" Germany yelled at Feliciano, shaking his shoulders. Feliciano pretended to continue sleeping to avoid speaking at the meeting. Lovino was slumped in the chair beside him, arms crossed. Both of their heads looked like a bird's nest, their suits were wrinkled, and their ties were slung over their shoulders.

"Ah, leave them alone Germany. They looked like they've had a rough day eh?" France smiled at the sleepy Italians. Lovino pouted at him while Feliciano continued to pretend sleep.

"Fine. Let's get back to business then." Germany continued on the topic of tax increases and about the increase in production in consumer goods. Boring stuff both Lovino and Feliciano didn't care about nor knew much about. Lovino just acted like he knew exactly what everyone was saying with small nods while Feli moved around in his chair.

After a few more minutes of nonsensical talking, Lovino leaned towards Feli and whispered, "We were so close." Feli's eyes opened. He looked at his brother and nodded softly.

"Shall we continue when this meeting is over?" Feliciano had a little grin on his face. Lovino smirked and nodded back.

Germany couldn't decipher what the Italians were saying but a smirk on Lovino's face was quite rare.

After the meeting was over, Germany grabbed Feli's shoulder as he was leaving with his brother.

"Feliciano, may I talk to you for a moment?" Feli looked at his brother then back at Germany and nodded. Lovino gave Germany and Feli a disapproving stare as he slowly left the room.

"Yes Ludwig?"

Germany looked to the side, his face slightly blushed. "Would you like to catch up and have some beer at my house?" Feliciano's smiled and his face brightened. He loves hanging out with Germany but then he immediately drew back and frowned. But he was supposed to spend time with Lovino. Germany could see the frown on his face. "It is alright if you're busy."

"No, no. I want to spend time with Germany! But I need to talk to my brother first." Feliciano seemed panicked and ran out the room to catch his brother. He slammed into his brother who was waiting just outside the door.

"Idiota watch where you're going!"

"Fratello, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you, that's what."

Germany could hear the two blabbering outside and looked out the doorway. Lovino growled as he saw his face appear.

"Would you mind potato head, we're talking here."

"Alright, alright," Germany said as he closed the door and waited back inside the conference room. Feliciano leaned into Lovino's ear.

"He wants to take-" Lovino turned his head away.

"I know, I heard him."

"What should I do fratello?" Lovino rubbed his forehead in frustration

"Don't you think I'm a little more important than him?"

"Yeah but I never get to talk to Germany! I live with you so we can see each other all the time." Lovino gasped in disgust of his answer.

"You're choosing him over me! Damn it fratello!" Lovino was on the verge of crying, his voice cracking at almost every vowel.

"No, no Lovino! I love you more b-but…" Feli couldn't find a reasonable response. Lovino wiped his eyes and stormed away, looking down at the ground as he walked. Feliciano sighed and wasn't sure if he should follow him. He rushed back inside to Ludwig.

"You're brother sounded upset." The German had a slightly sympathetic smile on his face.

"Si. But I decided to hang out with you, Germany."

"Great. My car is right outside the front gate." Ludwig opened the door for Feliciano and headed towards his heavy-duty German SUV. Italy didn't say a word the whole car ride.

Ludwig pulled his car into the driveway of his large estate, again opening the door for Feli to enter inside. Feliciano calmly sat at the living room sofa he hasn't sat on since World War II.

"What beer would you like?"

"Water." Feliciano's voice was low and solemn. Germany didn't argue though and grabbed him a glass of water while he drank a bottle of cold beer.

"How has your economy been lately, Italy?"

"Good. Very good."

"No riots over tax increases? No spurs in production?"

"No."

"That's good news to hear. My economy is doing the same though we've had some civilians complain over some tax increases." Feliciano simply nodded at his answer.

"Italy, would you like to start an alliance?" Italy widened his eyes and looked at Germany with a shocked expression.

"Wha?"

"Like in World War II. I know that didn't go very well but now that we're in a time of peace and prosperity, an alliance would go well for the both of us!" Italy tapped his foot nervously, unsure of how to answer. All Germany did with their alliance was boss him around and train him.

"I don't know. Brother won't be so happy about that."

"Well, I was planning on just allying with you Feliciano. Your country could split and-" Feliciano made a disgusted face and Germany stopped talking immediately. Feliciano never looked so upset. His eyebrows were creased and his eyes were bright and filled with anger.

"You're not in charge of me Ludwig! I have the right to stay with my brother and I'd rather do that then ally with you!" Feliciano stood up from the sofa abruptly. Germany grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, Feliciano I'm sorry!" Feliciano shook free from him and was about to storm out of the door before Germany made a final plea. "It's not me Feli! My boss wanted me to ally with you. In all honestly, you're a terrible ally. You make a better friend then an ally!" Feliciano paused in front of the door. He relaxed and turned around.

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you think I want to babysit you all the time like World War II?" Feliciano chuckled a bit. Germany grabbed Feliciano's glass of water and handed it to him. "I'll talk to my boss and try to make a compromise." Feliciano smiled brightly

"Thank you, Germany!" He said as he hugged the German tightly. Ludwig attempted to hug back but he wasn't the best at showing his affection. He just patted the Italian on the back instead.

"It seems you and your brother have gotten a lot closer, ja?" Ludwig smirked and sat back down at the living room sofa. Italy blushed slightly and sat down as well.

"Si."

"Then maybe you should apologize to him. He seemed quite upset back at the conference hall."

"But I don't want to leave Germany!" Ludwig shook his head and smiled at him.

"There's a conference next week. We could always get gelatos after…i-if that's what you want," Ludwig spoke softly, looking to the side to hide his flustered face.

"Germany's so nice! Let's do it!" Feliciano wrapped his arms around Germany with another hug. He placed his empty cup on the living room table. "I'll see you then!" Feliciano excitedly ran out of Ludwig's house.

"Don't you need a ride back?" Ludwig yelled but he got no response.

Feliciano ran to the nearest taxi and gave the driver the address to his home. It was quite a while away so Feli grabbed his phone and browsed through his messages, trying to see if Lovi texted him at all. He had no new messages. But he did read the last message he's received from him. They read _Get over here, Fratello! I'm tired. _That was when Lovino was at the train station from his military conference with Bulgaria. Feliciano was late picking him up because he was at the pet shop playing with kittens. The Italian chuckled at the memory.

He finally arrived at his mansion. He paid the taxi driver the fee along with some extra cash. Feliciano ran to the front door, opening it with the key he kept in his suit pocket. The living room was dark and cold. But he could hear something from his brother's bedroom. He took off his shoes and ran to Lovino's room.

Lovino was sitting up in his bed shirtless, drinking from an almost-empty bottle of wine. His face was red and his eyes were teary. When he saw Feliciano walk in he jumped and nearly fell off the bed.

"The hell, fratello!" His voice cracked. He sounded pretty drunk.

"What are you doing, Lovino?" Feliciano walked up the bed and took a seat on the edge.

"Don't talk to me bastado!" Lovino yelled as he turned away. "You're so horrible!"

"You're so drunk!" Feli yelled back with a grin on his face.

"Shut up," Lovino groaned as he took another gulp of his fancy red wine. Feliciano grasped the bottle, pulled it away from his brother and took a long sip. Lovino attempted to reach for the bottle but gave up when Feliciano scooted away from him.

"Jerk."

"I think you've had enough." Feliciano placed the wine bottle on the floor of his bed and turned his attention back to his brother. He leaned towards him and narrowed his eyes. Lovino laid his head down on the bed and looked up at his brother's sour little grin.

"But you are cute when you're drunk," Feliciano softly spoke as he combed through his brother's hair with his fingers. Lovino's face was even redder now and his lips were slightly parted, ready for a kiss. But Feliciano wanted to tease him a bit. He leaned closer and rubbed his nose against Lovino's and licked the shell of his ear. Lovino wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"Don't ever leave me Feli."

"Tch. What a cheesy thing to say Lovi, but I like it." Lovino narrowed his eyes as Feliciano finally kissed his lips. Lovi moaned into his mouth. Their tongues quickly intertwined as Feliciano reached for his brother's sensitive curl. His index followed the curl to the tip, twirling it around his finger. Lovino suppressed a moan as he backed up against the head of the bed. The younger Italian smiled and began to trail his kisses down his brother's neck to his chest. He lightly pecked at his brother's left nipple and then his right.

"Nngh, gentle fratello!" The older Italian's voice cracked as he spoke. Feliciano ignored him and began to nip harder. His brother moaned softly.

"F-fratello. Th-the lube is in the drawer," Lovino said as his eyes darted to the nightstand beside him. Feliciano quickly reached into the drawer, finding a new tube of lube.

"When did you get this?" Feliciano opened it and began coating his fingers with the substance.

"W-when we stopped for groceries before the meeting." Feliciano chuckled and kissed Lovino again. His hand reached down to his brother's fly and began to unzip it. He slid his hand underneath his underpants and began to feel around. He could feel his brother shiver as he found his entrance. He inserted two fingers slowly.

"Ahh, oh god Feliciano!" His brother moaned loudly. Feliciano pulled the fingers out and in slowly. As drool began to fall from Lovi's lips, Feli grabbed his brother's erection and started rubbing it. His eyes shut and he moaned loudly his brother's name again and his brother grinned with utter delight. Feliciano and Lovino were finally enjoying each other, together, alone.

**Part 3 coming soon maybe…**


End file.
